1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to internet technology and, more specifically, to providing various services to customers over a computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web sites and services requiring users to pay for the content severely limit the user base. Sites utilizing free trials and limited-time offers still attract fewer users than sites with completely free content. However, converting from a paid content model to a free content model is risky since traffic may not grow fast enough to generate comparable ad revenue.
The same problem also applies to member-only discount clubs (cruise discounts, etc.), which use exclusivity to justify their special pricing; any access limitation drastically decreases the user base.
Thus, there is currently no existing conventional methodology which allows premium web sites and services to expand their user base without completely switching to free content. Furthermore, there is currently no existing technology which allows member-only sites and services to expand their user base without completely dropping subscription requirements.